mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Tenjho Tenge chapters
'' as published by Shueisha on May 19, 1998 in Japan.]] This is a list of chapters of the manga Tenjho Tenge by Oh! great. The Tenjho Tenge manga was first serialized by the Japanese monthly manga magazine Ultra Jump, by the publisher Shueisha in 1997. About two times a year, Shueisha compiles six or more of Tenjho Tenge s chapters into bound volumes. Tenjho Tenge has been licensed for English language publication by CMX, which is an imprint of DC Comics. Individual chapters are called "fights". The story primarily focuses on the members of the Juken Club and their opposition, the Executive Council, which is the ruling student body of a high school that educates its students in the art of combat. As the story unfolds, both groups become increasingly involved with an ongoing battle that has been left unresolved for four hundred years. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-875656-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0560-7 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–6 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-875741-4 | LicensedRelDate = June 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0561-4 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 7–12 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-875808-4 | LicensedRelDate = September 30, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0562-1 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 13–19 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-875886-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 30, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0563-8 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 20–26 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876097-1 | LicensedRelDate = December 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0564-5 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 27–33 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876174-9 | LicensedRelDate = February 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0851-6 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 34–39 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876253-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0852-3 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 40–45 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876326-2 | LicensedRelDate = June 30, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0853-0 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 46–51 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876387-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 30, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0854-7 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 52–57 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876519-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 18, 2006 | LineColor = FCA845 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0855-4 | ChapterList = * Chapters 58–63 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876601-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 20, 2006 | LineColor = FCA845 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-0856-1 | ChapterList = * Chapters 64–69 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876668-3 | LicensedRelDate = February 14, 2007 | LineColor = FCA845 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-1019-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 70–75 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876792-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 2007 | LineColor = FCA845 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-1285-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 76–81 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-876875-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 2007 | LineColor = FCA845 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-1303-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 82–87 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877104-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-1304-6 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 88–93 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877209-7 | LicensedRelDate = November 14, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-1399-2 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 94–99 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877305-6 | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-1532-3 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 100–105 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877407-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 8, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4012-1532-3 | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 106–111 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877516-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 112–117 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877655-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 118–123 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877797-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | LineColor = FCA845 | ChapterList = * Chapters 124–129 }} Chapter not yet in tankōbon format * Chapter 130 * Chapter 131 * Chapter 132 * Chapter 133 * Chapter 134 * Chapter 135 References External links * [http://annex.s-manga.net/tenten/ Tenjho Tenge manga official website] * [http://www.dccomics.com/cmx/ Tenjho Tenge cmx manga website] * Category:Tenjho Tenge Tenjho Tenge